Rain
by Leavesdestrict
Summary: two boys one driven by the other. #creepypasta


div data-p-id="a48e17329e4045eb318cb09dc6d28c9c"hi. - no answer,/div  
div data-p-id="4c34378f6aecc95133e753b120623a06"five minutes passed,/div  
div data-p-id="4c34378f6aecc95133e753b120623a06"hi/div  
div data-p-id="cb9b4c32bb51e8cca400d148afbf289d"I'm sitting in a bath tub right now, but its sad,/div  
div data-p-id="8d8d352ec0b45a8c9447b9e35c87532d"wait why ... dude its the middle of the night what the hell are you doing in a bath tub,/div  
div data-p-id="2a0bd05eda09aef49cfeb437c39a4828"you wanna know why, oh really so that you can just laugh at it, huh, its sad because i couldn't fill the tub fully,/div  
div data-p-id="c19e4d4d55a305655d2e6db8f048a42b"i know that we have been friends for a long time now but your waking me for this, and no i won't laugh I'm still sick from you pushing me in that ice cold pond the oter day,/div  
div data-p-id="dfd850d13110db3973eca7a11c37c0e7"the thing is i don't have a bath tub so i had to borrow yours, but now i don't have enough to fill it whit,/div  
div data-p-id="2fb90c0faefc6131290d7715659cf543"wait what/div  
div data-p-id="39be8b99fa88a9dde8206252e06e1af0"putting down the glowing phone jack stood up from bed and started slowly a little unsteady from the feever walk down the stairs, down to the kitchen taking a right to cheek on the bathroom, before he opened the light yellow door, his phone made a noise and jack picked it up,/div  
div data-p-id="5f747d64fbc160f259d1173a28654289"do you want to help me fill it ?/div  
div data-p-id="0c0c77f789552afb61c4261cc4b36ad7"jack blinked unsure what his friend meant, but he didn't really care this wasn't the first time Jay had asked him something like this, and for the most cases it was probably just the better to just go along,/div  
div data-p-id="48c358a21dcc5573f207de4a5a21db27"sure -/div  
div data-p-id="acbb00d7e579d06aa746e3945d875f20"putting his pale shaky hand on the door nob he opened the door,/div  
div data-p-id="acbb00d7e579d06aa746e3945d875f20"it was dark, he was nearly unable to see anything but the glow from jays phone,/div  
div data-p-id="4701563ca558563774378f6427d3673e"hiiiiii/div  
div data-p-id="4701563ca558563774378f6427d3673e"the door closed,/div  
div data-p-id="4701563ca558563774378f6427d3673e"an exited voice was heard and jack could feel how two skinny arms hugged him from behind,/div  
div data-p-id="b9f31dddf592e2c6340a16f0d2080930"jay .../div  
div data-p-id="0f164ca0ef706ea5a402ae116e7f7d75"yeaaaa ?/div  
div data-p-id="b6e2ddef15f08b8b6c0b20e6906f262e"i know that i live alone but it would be nice if you didn't come for a visit in the middle of the night/div  
div data-p-id="3b7412efae359af691e9da272f463a67"jack stopped to cough,/div  
div data-p-id="c115397466710dd73dc44261edba74fd"Ooh ... your sick in that way.../div  
div data-p-id="c115397466710dd73dc44261edba74fd"one of the skinny arms retched for his forehead and held it there for a moment,/div  
div data-p-id="fb8d0dde30fd962363d570c6a2227f34"its gonna rain tomorrow you know/div  
div data-p-id="df1b65f382cc71526cb8277374af8cbc"mmmh... yea ii know you told me before, what is this bath business anyway, ?/div  
div data-p-id="98e3ecc9f90e9a34615aafa556e4e902"oooh well.../div  
div data-p-id="4a92f99580342ebcbe05f975178409b5"jack could hear a little snap and the light turned on, he blinked getting used to the brightness. the scene before him was ... was like taken from a bad horror movie but the thing was real. the floor was sticky from dried blood and when he looked down on his friends arms they were covered in it to, jack gulped and took a fast grip around Jay's wrists, and slowly turned around facing him./div  
div data-p-id="4a92f99580342ebcbe05f975178409b5"Jay ?/div  
div data-p-id="d6f731dd7f20245d99e080a4982e0877"before him stood his friend, he was about as tall as jack himself but skinny and the fact that he was cowered in blood from the waist and down didn't make his appearance any less unnerving,his gray eyes gazed beyond him, he were more or less in a different world, his slim body features and feminine face gave him some sort of an innocent look. Jay and Jack had been friends for over a year now, jay had been that person everyone called weird in school and from that he had been isolated, but it didn't seem as he cared, Jack on the otter hand had been a pretty popular guy in school, not really understanding it himself. for some odd reason there had been a connection between the two boys, and before you knew it they were unseperatebal./div  
div data-p-id="44bb51e09479211d17a5e493be3255ab"Jack knew that his friend often did weird things and he let him do it beacus there were nothing jack liked more than watching jays many sides, he wasn't in love, no that weird sensation weren't love there were something else far more dangerous that jack liked about jay,/div  
div data-p-id="2c81117a4db149b73279e3c8734a2585"but when he witnessed it himself he couldn't stop shaking/div  
div data-p-id="3046a7446d8c1811e63a4f22b71cdb90"J-jay ?/div  
div data-p-id="3046a7446d8c1811e63a4f22b71cdb90"his fever made the whole situation worse,/div  
div data-p-id="efc1c0b51c7e92442d9a823b0f7f85df"the innocent face of jay hadn't changed and now his eyes focused on jack begging him,/div  
div data-p-id="e5c99201bd85860ce18fca2dc043b19b"You wanna help ?/div  
div data-p-id="e5c99201bd85860ce18fca2dc043b19b"his voice grew even more excited than before,/div  
div data-p-id="fdbfe81c693b6752435f993b10e1029a"H-how ? how did y-you ?/div  
div data-p-id="8bdfa202ac463f5eaf606d28fbfde182"OOOOh well you see it took quite a while to fill it this much, jay made a guest to the bath tub. and i can't even get my head under,/div  
div data-p-id="8bdfa202ac463f5eaf606d28fbfde182"but if you want to help m-/div  
div data-p-id="8bdfa202ac463f5eaf606d28fbfde182"jack broke jays sentence/div  
div data-p-id="8bdfa202ac463f5eaf606d28fbfde182"¨Jay ! what the hell is this ! ¨ .jack let go of jays wrist, ¨all ... all this blood ...¨ - his friends expression had changed and there had grown a dangerous grin -/div  
div data-p-id="8bdfa202ac463f5eaf606d28fbfde182"Oh please Jack, we all know were blood comes from... now don't we./div  
div data-p-id="52bdad02137eb50a61421d88321f13bc"jack shivered, he felt so cold, he wanted to say something but everything felt hopeless, Jack was bound to every word Jay uttered , they were like law to him,it ti didn't matter how bad the situation was jack was bound. he wanted so badly to say yes. but that little voice told him no, NO DONT DO IT JACK, THIS IS LIKE THE OTTER TIMES, YOU KNOW SOMETHING BAD IS GONNA HAPPENED,/div  
div data-p-id="d4194fc7173d4b9b8158e34ffcaa902c"¨But i have already done it haven't i ? ¨jay had answered his thoughts just like his pale face was the easiest to read,/div  
div data-p-id="dfdea2cf526a84128dc2b2426e2f310d"NO NO DONT !/div  
div data-p-id="64faf4fe26f3be02a622f20ae9e49e3a"it will be fine i have already done it once, - he giggled - well truth be told i or we have done it many times, your just upset because this time it was a human, hhhmmmm ... ? well any life taken is wort a fortune for me, but its not the same for you now is it 'my' friend ?/div  
div data-p-id="64ca4c8081a8aaefd7b66ff01ee323e3"Jays face turned playful still wearing the grin he continued - this is so interesting. its new! he laughed, its not like the times when we killed those dear dogs... no no this is different, this is better!/div  
div data-p-id="7d3bfde02d836f25f2b258d942c2e6aa"But there is a problem Jack ... i need you./div  
div data-p-id="7d3bfde02d836f25f2b258d942c2e6aa"you of course your not the problem, don't take it to personal but you look quit pale/div  
div data-p-id="7d3bfde02d836f25f2b258d942c2e6aa"Jay looked down on his hands/div  
div data-p-id="7d3bfde02d836f25f2b258d942c2e6aa"wait/div  
div data-p-id="7d3bfde02d836f25f2b258d942c2e6aa"he walked towards the bath tub and dipped his finger in the thick liquid, then trotted up to jack and gently dotted it on his cheeks, giving him some sort of blush./div  
div data-p-id="7d3bfde02d836f25f2b258d942c2e6aa"there there/div  
div data-p-id="b75b1d2f93a22cb55d8b5d7b7bcc219a"Jack started to shake unable to take control of the moment he to grinned. he liked this,/div  
div data-p-id="f4da6c983741b34d377293873c5cc573"jay joined in whit jacks grin, slowly he reatched out and intwined his fingers whit jacks,/div  
div data-p-id="f4da6c983741b34d377293873c5cc573"then its settled,but thats what friends are for is it not, ?/div  
div data-p-id="01a2e7c49ee90920b0e4837730604a3a"Jack looked down grinning and grinding his theeth doing so, he could fell how his eyes began to water and the beating of his own heart ringed loud in his head,/div  
div data-p-id="01a2e7c49ee90920b0e4837730604a3a"the red hand that held his pale shaky, tightened its grip slightly./div  
div data-p-id="01a2e7c49ee90920b0e4837730604a3a"he wanted this ... Why did he like this he was not like, 'Jay' that as he usually said loved how he could see a life just disappear, he wasn't like that, but he still wanted, oh so badly/div  
div data-p-id="a1bc4c9c789dbb11d364631fa8ffb4a0"suddenly jays free hand took a grip around Jacks face,/div  
div data-p-id="a1bc4c9c789dbb11d364631fa8ffb4a0"surprised by the sudden movement, the little lump of fear in his chest started to grow, he trembled./div  
div data-p-id="fe8cbeab02278dff33dc2ed6a8669a61"jay was strong way stronger than you would expect from the skinny guy that he was, now ... now don't digg to deep in to it will you now,/div  
div data-p-id="48183538a3bfed6d8762949fc08b9b6a"jack gulped swallowing down the tears and nodded. good boy, whit a fast motion jay kissed jacks cold lips./div  
div data-p-id="65bfb36350b9f3e02376a1620828bab6"Jay had a feeling, well actually everything in his head was a mystery of intwined feelings but that was what he was and what he liked, the blurriness of not quit understanding but still be so sure of what he wanted, filling a tub whit blood was a part of that dizziness./div  
div data-p-id="726aa8ec2a09bc3ecc134aba8eedebc7"jacks face had those deep blue eyes nearly the same colour as the night sky and now they were clouded whit tears and something lost, but it still burned in him and that little flame is what had made him to follow jays words. jay had laught at it at first but when he learned that jack was serius it had given jay him self the power to continue./div  
div data-p-id="b4e1d692300d071917ad1758ff3a4150"jay really liked the bond the two of them had and that weird feeling people call being scared was there every time jay thought about loosing him, but at the same time he dreamed of that day everything would go down. he had always imgend how it would feel breaking down and feeling tears run down his face./div  
div data-p-id="97e8d426b796c7547d76dae8554e9763"Ohh ! now i remember there was something i wanted to show you ! jay walked over to the corner of the room were his black back pack was laying, and after some rustling trying to get what he looked for he found it. triumply jay held up a block, you could clearly see that the block had been thru some hard ships but it was whole enough to draw in and now jay were excitedly browsing thru the papers, he stopped when he found what he looked for. jay grinned holding up the treasured paper./div  
div data-p-id="97e8d426b796c7547d76dae8554e9763"haha ^^/div  
div data-p-id="97e8d426b796c7547d76dae8554e9763"jacks eyes widened as he moved forward and grabbed the paper. his hands started to shake unconsonsly as he lookt at the photo that was roughly taped on it, before jack was able to say anything jay held up another paper this one whit a sketch, then jay said,/div  
div data-p-id="97e8d426b796c7547d76dae8554e9763"you see i wanted it to be more like this schetsh here but... he tapped whit one of his skinny fingers on the photo, it got a little to messy./div  
div data-p-id="ff1cab52f6e065ea162c0cac75794580"the sketch was of an girl beautified ofcours more slim and clean then the real thing, the drawn girl was half naked laying down on one the side whit the right hand behind her back and the other as a cushion for her head. the eyes were closed and it looked as she rested peacefully. the naked body had tortuous pattern winding around her ankles and covering the more privet parts. the sketsh was beautifully made in its black and grey shades./div  
div data-p-id="25a5defa6443ae8e247591bfb72dafe0"then jack locked at the photo once more,/div  
div data-p-id="25a5defa6443ae8e247591bfb72dafe0"it was the real thing, the girl was laying in the exact same position, a girl he knew, a former class mate, her chest nut collared hair laid spread... the worst part was that this picture was in colour. the skin was white he knew whiteout hesitation that she was dead. the only colour that was showing was the red that ran down from all the marks on her body. the pattern was the same as the scketsh but not as beautifully and in the middle were the lines lay espesaly close the blood had smudged togheter./div  
div data-p-id="e3835bfd771e468169be6f8759ac0a5c"isn't it beautiful, Jay grined in delight when he saw the shocked expression on jacks face, it was so easy to read that jack didn't really know what to do or how to react. he was just standing there like a fish on land,/div  
div data-p-id="43294d99d32b5496c524db0a5c45c72e"t...thats Emeli why did you ... kill h...her, jacks eyes grew motionless as he dropped the paper. awww you dropped it ! that wasn't necessary, jay picked it up and put it back in to the block along whit the sketch./div  
div data-p-id="344c049a1047b6c95b5279c7e0ce1d55"what did she do to deserve that ?/div  
div data-p-id="344c049a1047b6c95b5279c7e0ce1d55"you had no problem whit killing those dogs, jay put in./div  
div data-p-id="344c049a1047b6c95b5279c7e0ce1d55"answer my question ... Jay,/div  
div data-p-id="344c049a1047b6c95b5279c7e0ce1d55"hmmmm, Jay smiled and giggled. ‚if you wanna know that badly' Jay stroked Jacks painted cheek, Jack followed his every movement whit cold blue eyes./div  
div data-p-id="344c049a1047b6c95b5279c7e0ce1d55"i only did what a friends are suppose to do, don't you see that girl had eyes fore you, she wanted you and we all know that those kinds of relation ships are Bad, i just didn't want her to hurt you Jack. Jay tilted his head giving his friend puppy eyes./div  
div data-p-id="344c049a1047b6c95b5279c7e0ce1d55"your my friend after all i would do anything for you, Jay sighed just as if the world had fallen down on him, but then looked up finding a grinning jack./div  
div data-p-id="8bad1d0f320912bdb4a2f667d3a98d37"its going to rain tomorrow jack did you know ?/div  
div data-p-id="f5fc39f6896cf9d78e694640ce391986"of course Jay of course i know,/div  
div data-p-id="f5fc39f6896cf9d78e694640ce391986" /div  
div data-p-id="f5fc39f6896cf9d78e694640ce391986" /div  
div data-p-id="f5fc39f6896cf9d78e694640ce391986" /div  
div data-p-id="f5fc39f6896cf9d78e694640ce391986" /div  
div data-p-id="f5fc39f6896cf9d78e694640ce391986"  
div data-p-id="e1a365a9d2c20b024a879ae3fbb77cc5"strongJack locked up in to the dark morning sky/strong, taking another deep breath the air that came out made small clouds, Jay were standing beside him happily drawing in his block./div  
div data-p-id="e1a365a9d2c20b024a879ae3fbb77cc5"the building their target lived was an relatively new apartment, the flat stood in the outskirts of a big neighbourhood, the apartment as all the other buildings had its 5 floors,/div  
div data-p-id="e1a365a9d2c20b024a879ae3fbb77cc5"She lived on the 4th./div  
div data-p-id="2edd50de1b01589cff5b50edc4e1ac86"it had been some years sins they went to collage, and from some source jay had gotten the information that She, her name was hanna, lived alone studding to become a doctor./div  
div data-p-id="2edd50de1b01589cff5b50edc4e1ac86"jack glanced over at his friend still not to sure that he wanted to do this./div  
div data-p-id="2edd50de1b01589cff5b50edc4e1ac86"but the little voice was quiet for now so he went along whit it. Hanna was also an old class mate, jack had not really noticed her, she was one of those shy hanging head and sighing types./div  
div data-p-id="0a0eac566cc60ffa3e10ff0932394862"Aaaaand ! done ! Jay tucked away the sketch and started to walk up the safety stairs to the 4th floor, jack followed quietly not trying to make a noise, but his vision started to get blurry from the still lurking fever and when he looked down his head started spinning, the sick friend gave out a little noise for help and Jay came rushing grabbing jack by his arm and dragging him away from the edge./div  
div data-p-id="c9e66cf4fc49a66df080ebcba655e719"jacks cold fingers dugg in to the light red t-shirt jay was wearing,/div  
div data-p-id="7717a79480614d9d0b34b8c24941a3bd"hey Jack, calm down. for a second you could clearly hear jays voice change from his usual happy eciteded self to an nearly scared tone ? Jack didn't bother to think about it to much but it struck him that Jay really cared, slowly the dizziness faded a way and Jack was able to let go and stand on his own feet./div  
div data-p-id="dd911fe1954b2c15dd976599070f10ba"¨lets get a move on so we won't miss the time¨, jay still holding his arm started to drag him along./div  
div data-p-id="dd911fe1954b2c15dd976599070f10ba"the window before them had a light blue curtain that was covering from the inside./div  
div data-p-id="dd911fe1954b2c15dd976599070f10ba"jack started to say something/div  
div data-p-id="d522fde729623e6eaac8d41ffce4a694"¨um how should we¨-/div  
div data-p-id="d522fde729623e6eaac8d41ffce4a694"but shut his mouth when jay smashed the window, his grey eyes glowed whit satisfaction as he watched the glass fly, he swung his crowbar again making the hole bigger. he grinned even tho his hands got cut from the sharp shards./div  
div data-p-id="d522fde729623e6eaac8d41ffce4a694"jack whit out thinking jumped in to the apartment, jay followed him leaving the crowbar at the window and picking up two knifes from his back pack, one an ordinary kitchen knife the other one a little smaller whit a black blade, he handed over the black knife to jack./div  
div data-p-id="d522fde729623e6eaac8d41ffce4a694"jack took it, looked at it, and held it firmly./div  
div data-p-id="d522fde729623e6eaac8d41ffce4a694"¨okey jack you go over to the front door so she docent escape kay¨ ?/div  
div data-p-id="453ae20fc755d00b6cd7f2caf033e305"got it,/div  
div data-p-id="b394fce29be4a18dbf62f02d360ec6f3"¨then ill go and play my part¨. jay grined happily and started to move to the bed room./div  
div data-p-id="01951851de4dc5e12fb39f143bc57ea3"jack didn't wait long until he heard the first scream, and seconds after that a girl dressed in a light blue night gaund came rushing out of the room crashing in to the hall way wall,she got up and ran in his direction, jack didn't remember her to be so thin but times changes he thought./div  
div data-p-id="01951851de4dc5e12fb39f143bc57ea3"Her before so terrified eyes brightened when they saw him,/div  
div data-p-id="f17d1539d6c0a94f844877d0e9580158"JACK IS THAT YOU !?/div  
div data-p-id="f17d1539d6c0a94f844877d0e9580158"she clearly hadn't seen the knife he was welding because she stumbled towards didn't respond to her prays of opening the door not even when she started to tear his shirt. ¨but Jack, please ! jay was in the other roo- he pushed her forcefully of of him.¨HE He...have allways b-ben the weird type ... but you understand right ? Righ-.¨ She started to realize that jack clearly wasn't the one she knew, and slowly backed away./div  
div data-p-id="a3854db9746cf3152ead966b374958d2"¨hello sugar¨. like a scared animal she had backed right in to the predator, she behaved as if electricity had hit her, jumped away but stood still standing like a dear in the spotlight between the two./div  
div data-p-id="d8c1bc0d34bf709a0885d31af69f2fab"jay saw an opportunity to show her his art so he opened his back pack and took out the block/div  
div data-p-id="d8c1bc0d34bf709a0885d31af69f2fab"¨w-what are you two doing here ... Jay ¨? the room was still dark but as the sun began to rise the whole scene became clearer./div  
div data-p-id="25f9b9fe92dc88863bf0f3ebc87d7450"she just stood quiet when she first witnessed the sketch,/div  
div data-p-id="25f9b9fe92dc88863bf0f3ebc87d7450"¨Isn't it pretty¨?! jay started to blabber on about his art and whit every second that passed it became clearer for the little girl of what was going to happened./div  
div data-p-id="d401c89dd06eab28d6ded0e29641342c"¨and thats why wee need you, dear ... d-dear hanna was it ? ¨ he grind even wider as he dropped the paper and held up the knife./div  
div data-p-id="d401c89dd06eab28d6ded0e29641342c"the ... paper slowly founds its way to the floor. Jack starred at it in cold terror./div  
div data-p-id="d401c89dd06eab28d6ded0e29641342c"swallowing he was caught of guard, a loud scream was heard and blood splattered on the once so white paper./div  
div data-p-id="d401c89dd06eab28d6ded0e29641342c"he looked up whit a jolt, feeling his breathing getting heysier and vision blurrier from tears,/div  
div data-p-id="d401c89dd06eab28d6ded0e29641342c"his mind was ringing loud and clear./div  
div data-p-id="1d674b9f5eeaf9d8c51d665a3173df9a"jay happily looked down on the hurt but still breathing creature,/div  
div data-p-id="a0deae02e3e56f103a19fccb0b998447"¨soooooooo your heart it was then ...¨whit a swift movement he dug the knife in to her chest,her screams of agony dulled when a so much louder voice was heard. ¨ DONT YOU NOOOOO ! ¨whit out warning jack crash in to jay,/div  
div data-p-id="1f6c129d78f034928b8ffde3b93b9376"overwlemed jay didn't realize the sharp pain that started to spread./div  
div data-p-id="1f6c129d78f034928b8ffde3b93b9376"he had push jay of the girl and was now on top of him breathing hard tears drivelling from his eyes, ¨ no Jay i won't let you do that... I/div  
div data-p-id="1f6c129d78f034928b8ffde3b93b9376"Wont let .. Let ¨/div  
div data-p-id="d699c58c006c783e975b8687c3d43016"confuse from what just happened and owerwelmed by a stinging pain comming from his right side jay looked down, jacks black blade had dug in to jays right side and there had an unfortunant dark mark started to spread./div  
div data-p-id="d699c58c006c783e975b8687c3d43016"but the worst part was the knife that he held./div  
div data-p-id="d699c58c006c783e975b8687c3d43016"jay had held it so firmly when jack had pouched him down the red blade had dugg in to his friends unprotected chest/div  
div data-p-id="d699c58c006c783e975b8687c3d43016"¨ i won't l-let you d-do that j-jay¨/div  
div data-p-id="435e4716eb86330d14d88f94f24ff136"jacks face wrenched from the pain, he coughed, coughed again and again, first a little drop of blood, then more and more, jay was peralyced didn't know what to do didn't know how to move, forgot the world forgot the sun that threw its long tendrils over the room, forgot how his scared hands still were bleeding, the dull pain was nothing compared to the warm blood that jack coughed up nothing compared to how his friends eyes lost its glow and how his tears dripped down on jays cheeks,/div  
div data-p-id="435e4716eb86330d14d88f94f24ff136"¨No¨ was the only word Jay could utter./div  
div data-p-id="435e4716eb86330d14d88f94f24ff136"ïm s-sorry j-ay but its going t-to rain tomorrow ¨/div  
div data-p-id="c06bea512df99f94b92e6fead51dbb89"jacks voice was crazed and it was hard to hear the words but his wrenched face cracked a smile./div  
div data-p-id="f77f637c2f130d572f1f6c0926164abe"jay got back his voice ¨NO JACK ... ! what are you No!¨, NO !/div  
div data-p-id="f77f637c2f130d572f1f6c0926164abe"jacks hand lost its grip and he whit a last sigh collapsed down on jays right side./div  
div data-p-id="26e68c1d09de71ed7abcdd7a714da725"jay lay there, couldn't feel the pain the black blade brought him. he was confused. it was a weird feeling, he blinked first now releasing how light the room had gotten./div  
div data-p-id="26e68c1d09de71ed7abcdd7a714da725"something started to warm up inside of him as he looked up in the ceiling, it started a fire, from the point where the wound was and thrue his legs arms head chest, his eyes started to get warm./div  
div data-p-id="26e68c1d09de71ed7abcdd7a714da725"he sat up janked the blade out of him, he didn't dare look at jack, he knew that his eyes were clouded. he crawled up to the girl, and whit all might he took out the fire inside of him on her,/div  
div data-p-id="26e68c1d09de71ed7abcdd7a714da725"he did not follow the sketch that was for her, no he went wild, He cut her flesh the ways he felt, he didn't care about using her blood to fill the tub anymore, no not anymore. his eyes still burned when he was finished./div  
div data-p-id="26e68c1d09de71ed7abcdd7a714da725"he stood up, the impact made him caugh up blood, he spat trying to get the metallic taste from his mouth./div  
div data-p-id="26e68c1d09de71ed7abcdd7a714da725"he didn't take the camera from his bag for his photo the only thing he did was to slowly...slowly, his eyes stinging worse,/div  
div data-p-id="26e68c1d09de71ed7abcdd7a714da725"he went out from the smashed window getting his now cooled down body scared, the glass cut thru his jeans and made terrible marks on him, but he didn't seem to mind just kept going, out out in the sun,a pale landscape was before his eyes, as he stood on the edge of the stairs to the4th floor./div  
div data-p-id="355fccd63d76812056ef770bf4a41c17"he felt something on his chin, it felt really warm and all most nice then faded, it tasted sweet from the blood taste that still was lingering on his thoung, he swallowed but there was more, and more streaming down his face drippeling down his neck. his face cracked up and he started sobbing, even to it was barely hearabel it was there./div  
div data-p-id="551eaa700670bfa58a52efba2c96dc83"then he fell, there was nothing to remember no strongnot for Jay cuse his motionless eyes saw only black./strong/div  
/div  
div data-p-id="551eaa700670bfa58a52efba2c96dc83" /div  
div data-p-id="551eaa700670bfa58a52efba2c96dc83"  
div data-p-id="b3726a77e99a3ce7096d0a8d5ebc4a53"A naibour larmed the police when waking up from unusual noices in the apartment above, Bip...Bip...Bip...welcome to west news and this mornings most critcal Bip...Bip...Bip... two persons found dead in a apartment ...Bip...bip...girl stabbed to death ...BIP ... and a boy that tried to comitt suecide ... Bip are now put in strict securety at washingtoon hospital. Bip ...BIp ...BIP ...bip ..bip ...bip... bip. /div  
div data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div  
div data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /div  
div data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /div  
div data-p-id="7561fc10e431ee625145d86b63938829"Burning blue eyes was starring hatefully, they courupted every inch of jays vision,/div  
div data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /div  
div data-p-id="6507ba04760f2458f703e9536de8b3ae"a blazing fire started to burn biting and tearing in to his skin trying to fail his beting heart./div  
div data-p-id="3f391725d5ef1158eada7eb58601c621"jack were standing far far away but you could clearly see him his face his cold body, arms and legs were not moving he just stood there , there was a gaping hole were the heart was supose to be,/div  
div data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /div  
div data-p-id="451506ef094f36a44713bf50e827e42f" jay tried to run ... he was able to but he felt afraid... ? ... jacks cold hand gript his wrist and held it on his cold cheek, Hi j-j-jay h-haha !/div  
div data-p-id="50142053511618b900544db2dc3b4caa"jay tried to back away, he twisted but the grip only became stronger ... he was crushing his wrist, it dident bleed just ...the hand diden't work anymore, a scared sound were hidden in jays throught,/div  
div data-p-id="31827256b069eb62d4c9dbebd75804d8"his vision started to blur... his terrified heart beat were somehow slowed down, /div  
div data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /div  
div data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /div  
div data-p-id="296dd48bd3730abded4c7a1538756726"there were clouded voices and small white dots all over,/div  
div data-p-id="84912cc43dd95ca0111ade4224e8838f"jay smiled when the calming substans started to take hold of his actions,/div  
div data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /div  
div data-p-id="544af1d363b492732da932875d8ae521"and he opened his eyes finding himself blinded by the iluminating light./div  
div data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /div  
div data-p-id="72b6e0a8a6c04909c5d3a23166697555"he blinked until he could get a clear idea of the nearly thretening calm faces around him, they opened there mouths, for a second he imaginating fangs, but one face a well feed face just uttered the words/div  
div data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /div  
div data-p-id="85f57b9a9d0cdf23d44bc5e763e28fa1"¨hello there ¨/div  
div data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /div  
div data-p-id="e199cbd5cbaba06ae6ef3820d9b0a37d"the first thing jay could think that would be social was to show her his drawings but froze,/div  
div data-p-id="74fc2582533eab4e09f9fab9f6163b2b"nothing seemed to work his hands wouldent move ... nor did his legs as his chest he couldent even ..feel them ?,/div  
div data-p-id="bb1e941d59e33628aed33a81499801fa"he tried to speak but his voice was hoarse,/div  
div data-p-id="911f0c16c5aa5eb8aaadabc0fba40f18"the lady who Jay gave the name red from the color that was painted on to her lips, painted ...nO no dont think like that ... but you love it ... i do love it ... so sad your hands cant m-move at the moment though./div  
div data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /div  
div data-p-id="511d958b4d0c450ce4f2a229a74eaf55"the Lady held up a glass the substanse was clear./div  
div data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /div  
div data-p-id="db3f7d7ab6b65468cf00dc47883c5005"jays hand tried to move again,/div  
div data-p-id="163092877040b9927fb388d689475fbc"avertening his gaze from the glass he found both hands tied down along whit the legs and the upper body,/div  
div data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /div  
div data-p-id="4675fd207d70c5c85a19199d93a57ce1"¨dont worry about those dear you see when you fell your spine was suverly ingured, but whit some luck it will heal back, now drink this its just water¨./div  
div data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /div  
div data-p-id="d84c2aa735d47cfc3c5dbad78fec8474"she slowly poured the cold liquid in to jays dry mouth. his reflexes made him swallow it immediately,/div  
div data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /div  
div data-p-id="27485f832d1481f9cb6f4497c499db99""Sorry that is all i can give you right now, can you talk ? " the friendly face smiled, he liked it somehow... trying to talk again jay cought and then spoke what was on his mind/div  
div data-p-id="d78daebdc2b9392f017fc0498bbcdf5e"" I..I would show y-you my paintings oh ... and maybe darw y..you but Jack diddent like that you see ... so he .../div  
div data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /div  
div data-p-id="e50e4a6e34813735ed620a32ffd66c24"the memory had been lurking in the absence of Jay's mind, it was now awoken and the scen from many hours ago was played again./div  
div data-p-id="ed95fcac35226d55b9132a1d4b5b60e7" /div  
div data-p-id="7512df16761f045c3bf37f79e2a9e145"¨J..ack...!/div  
div data-p-id="b922278241ec8e9614518809fa9531bd" /div  
div data-p-id="47e9d791aeee0beadc38d29e4b74a40e"the mirackle that Jay still was able to breath properly after the first laugh attack was the nurses helping hand giving him another dose of the calming substance./div  
div data-p-id="8531a036145c49b9d245c88a4288be6b" /div  
div data-p-id="740c4e5464be867917e569ae6677bd0b"he fell asleep after that,/div  
div data-p-id="7cdf3811d5ea4f53a93a3a5ece5829e8" /div  
div data-p-id="de0d4f3303d8331da04e9d5ee59f722d"weeks passed by, sometimes the boy was awake ofthen put back to sleep again when he got what the doctors called a panik attack,/div  
div data-p-id="1a01fde562a45e76d46d6a58fb48b8b4" /div  
div data-p-id="9dc22a362adff7ddffa9090f05d9fa1a"the doctors couldent do so much about it, they were all a little confused about how he acted blaming it on the trauma of lossning a friend and then surviving his suecide atempt,/div  
div data-p-id="56ce2480e0d7b54fa2eeb474765bf5a0" /div  
div data-p-id="6cfd824e3a6ecf0b08da553a4427c895"the police had also been on to his case but the conclution was that jack was the one guilty for stabing the girl,/div  
div data-p-id="d1dc6039f6396cb0e2e34982b36f7633" /div  
div data-p-id="cea0aa53956bc9d046ad7302532394c3"they had contacted his mother who had so kindly whit the tears in her eyes said that killing was nothing jack would do./div  
div data-p-id="42f00d73003db7dad70ee0c6cdb0a788"but when cheking his apartment the evidense was clear as could be./div  
div data-p-id="6397f069a311c55b725cffc0682ac0a5" /div  
div data-p-id="0d9db40e5012fbe9d6e67118c50302b7"jack was the murderer Jay was that poor boy that had been draged along and was not found fit for any/div  
div data-p-id="c5cdb668697ab76cd5976103bba36796"interrogation as his condison was hard to handel, and it was dificult to get any clear answer,/div  
div data-p-id="84c9da702e04010908fc6b4c48bdbb30" /div  
div data-p-id="0bf5acbb6e41d35e284772167f5c2849" /div  
div data-p-id="40e17dc80cc64efee33997f6d898767f"the first weeks he regained the feeling in his fingers,hands some time after that legs,/div  
div data-p-id="6df0c51d7425b3c9cb02922aeb9b41a2" /div  
div data-p-id="066c3c2e08ef6c68c8720306fe2d5667" but he were never able to fully go back what he used to,/div  
div data-p-id="0e85ede834098e787d7729ee0c22dbec"spending most of the time to re-learn to draw was something he could do for hours,/div  
div data-p-id="452a38fb1acbb20ca18e7c1b4fa5a454" /div  
div data-p-id="38b5790c4d875c6b21f02d0a6fc2f165"sometimes Jacks mother went by ... but she stopped as it would upset Jay./div  
div data-p-id="6324ea01846fe5be6d8cf9577ca42e70" /div  
div data-p-id="85d48d7166f36754d08e3b8f2fc25d68" the nights were the worst part of the 24 hours making him more and more unstable than the day before,/div  
div data-p-id="571f7366383fe54e2175462f5c65ab35" /div  
div data-p-id="16d765d0faf5bb181c2ae0a15233d2df"there were nightmarest really bad ones Jay ended up waking himself by screeming. Sometimes unable to fully awaken dose of the medicine he was given every night making him trapped between the two worlds./div  
div data-p-id="189c3886af5712716ac7d674fb2f02b3" /div  
div data-p-id="d48e2365ecc9296e304a0a086e138815"after nearly 4 months at the hospital Jay was moved to an center there they were to help him whit any pycological problems./div  
div data-p-id="74fa56770699a9636848eedcd2542e32"he was also put in training for walking as soon as he were fit for it./div  
div data-p-id="38a7f8e922d7e8e61925eda9af473fcb" /div  
div data-p-id="1197184b9603c333419318f99339fc2f" /div  
div data-p-id="f2ee763b29f86d42eefc0d878dc12d50" /div  
div data-p-id="b233484a98d16890816a259d9822e855" /div  
div data-p-id="e28ca5828107aaab4e9cfeba91d29273"the wealchair was something jay had gotten used to, now he was slowly traveling the corridors,/div  
div data-p-id="2a583170a956de634d81fbde42dbae58"stoping once in awhile taking small breaks, his skinny arms could only take so much, he haden't eaten very well./div  
div data-p-id="ebe695d2893f31836d37afd23a4fc363"time from time he lost the feeling in his right hand,/div  
div data-p-id="28c4ece0dd9f425f569b1a3f4e6d741d" he knew that if he was not to keep an eye on it it might get stuck and break whit out him relising it. it dident bleed ..or hurt just dident work any more./div  
div data-p-id="f39a372939cb2ab64643686dcfd188aa" /div  
div data-p-id="46fa6b4a59e3f3241e142e64b16c8462"Jay had grown foand of the hate he felt everytime he cirkled these corridors,/div  
div data-p-id="31aa50ea5d0a4f761a8efee00db15969"feeling trapped and restricted from doing nearly anything,/div  
div data-p-id="ad97125f65c4feb08d8d4bf10844c26d" /div  
div data-p-id="bbee4e2267b6017673ed918f11ea852f" usually he was taken to a nicely lit room coverd whit pictures of winter and summer invorments,/div  
div data-p-id="393b908422355886e6c9d28f1d25256a"a lady in white would then ask him all sorts of questions. but he was only taken there if he was calm enugh,/div  
div data-p-id="9aa657d29894c35b8b20131df6bc75e9"jay dident understand what was so wrong whit talking his lungs out or finding sharp objects./div  
div data-p-id="51cdb41d8796b6ab9624be1515960757"he guessed it was called boredom ? /div  
div data-p-id="8c4d51b1c7397df1217169598a51d373"there vere others in the facility,/div  
div data-p-id="4415ff428b688c34814abb7adaad75c9"other kids, that the men in the white capes had given diagnosises and other words that had put them in the ¨they need help house¨./div  
div data-p-id="27536ad427b5815ee3c3fa7d29a68963"Jay liked them but then again he dident know what that meant./div  
div data-p-id="fee08c7eacc70c6654d61f0fad5e6f66" /div  
div data-p-id="da313d18c8cdeaa359cf835946a9f772"he made his way to the bath room,/div  
div data-p-id="30f12570d4d6ef9bd7703cd5c822d512"the door opened atomaticly as he went inside./div  
div data-p-id="8c08dc00b1aafe1f9aa5dc9c8784edbc"it was a big room one wall was lined whit sterile white zinks and mirrors,/div  
div data-p-id="b998bde89d8df25d3328347c8961e238" /div  
div data-p-id="0b09b5df4c7c3a28847ad69457493756"mirors that reflected the ice cold light the light tubes gave./div  
div data-p-id="ab7b338771e07d34fddca224dbbdcb4c" /div  
div data-p-id="2560ea1a0fa85f03bca9f2925b162e7d"they had cut his before shoulder long over dyed white hair,/div  
div data-p-id="0ef596e2877b9ad44375cfe0761255ff"his hand reatshed up touching the short bangs carefully./div  
div data-p-id="ba36b3afe32e25b6267a16a1ff5283c5"he dident like it you could clearly see how his natural hair color was growing back. brown . stupid brown./div  
div data-p-id="80a229ba118db0b95c0bca8c18a728db" /div  
div data-p-id="8ca59a944019bc6636ac136e1c05865d"he stood up keeping his balance by holding on to one of the zinks/div  
div data-p-id="945b7579a53bb33631efc1b99d11eb5d"and lifted up the white t shirt he was given,/div  
div data-p-id="b5a99ef80fcb74304397a80de4a40e92"there it was the scar from jacks blade, it was really standing out like a sore thumb from the rest of Jays nearly white belly, you could see the ribbs to and the hipbones./div  
div data-p-id="05eb00c9267c2018311748cc82c3f554" /div  
div data-p-id="b505eb42b3b68b9ece1f898c0d6fd1fa"jay smiled./div  
div data-p-id="9fe17095d119f7ac5b36b3ed3914a5d9"¨at least this wont leve me¨ he placed both hands on the zink and leaned forward beconing his face./div  
div data-p-id="4f0ae33ae243434e9515c5bc9c9ea105" /div  
div data-p-id="51ce209197b85604852fd81e3e266dcb" /div  
div data-p-id="812af90ed0adb06adba378e2885f7bc4"¨ But now really you dident get to far away Jack, your still stuck in my head see !/div  
div data-p-id="2736183c29493f0e326dcb1c001b0858" /div  
div data-p-id="aa205d4b51232f3307f90adc5e21277a" /div  
div data-p-id="cdee5bb53b9c78c7e56a95166f517465" whit a singel forsefull movement Jay smashed his head against the mirror,/div  
div data-p-id="08e01e655146522f8111af6ab0bd1d62"it splitered whit an loud crash, big shards fell to the floor, reflecting the boys face, his eybrow had gotten cut and a tendril of red ran down his cheek./div  
div data-p-id="e029f2e44a56c3a7dc413dab2a042f5e" /div  
div data-p-id="abc22a190d3586f6139357036d52a4f2"¨but you see its not you anymore ... in the dreams its something... e-else, aa-and i k-know how to get that thing away from y-you./div  
div data-p-id="fb7fa7eda32518da8e1d6822bee349c3" /div  
div data-p-id="8360b0f5e9098a27651b5e2af7af4bdd"Jay grabbed one of the shards that lay closest as he sank down on his knees breathing hevaly./div  
div data-p-id="c590d5c5d81868f2c41aac6f64d606de"¨i promise you that it wont hurt ¨ the shard he held started to cut deep in to jays throat opening a big wound. it bleed fierlsly soaking his white t-shirt./div  
div data-p-id="fa6320ab9258021a7b1e660ae09acf42"he cut again and again, watshing as pedals of black danced infront of his eyes slowly driftig further in to the tunnel of black./div  
div data-p-id="7ce92c6f7f80feca57e9a933c049bd68" /div  
div data-p-id="99e1bfdfbb96e98cd33501e5dd093993"he could vagely sense the door opening, hear the sound of footsteps and a strong hand on his shoulder and waist lifting him up, after that he blacken out./div  
div data-p-id="39ca2be650585577f3c09070ae822bd3" /div  
div data-p-id="ed2cee0d07bc8053f6b5590e6780be48"waking up in a hospital bed./div  
div data-p-id="63376a67c3cc9dce22c68a7ef1677d96" Looking around in the small room a nurse whit a familiar face sat on a chair sleeping soundly,/div  
div data-p-id="c80ffbef0893cb58b3e52898b667331a" it dident take long to figur out that he was under survailance./div  
div data-p-id="1b265e965ded0c94fa1dbec917b47be4" his right arm had multipel needles in them all leading up to differens kinds of bags whit clear substanse./div  
div data-p-id="435cdc2b48536e10418f067ae1464a01" using the left hand he undid the needles and reatshed for his throth witch had a bandage around it, he undid it to./div  
div data-p-id="caa277f29899424682015d137aa9a7df"Feeling the fully healed scars, just how long had he been laying here?/div  
div data-p-id="b384a1f636460d326e8bbfb00bed50de" /div  
div data-p-id="9d55c3d84aac6af6e1b7d65c15a56e06" he lookt out through the little window facing the outside, it was raning./div  
div data-p-id="7c4516239b61b4298cd94f034e550712" /div  
div data-p-id="b565a53c7471f458a618a706a1954f4a"an inpulse of hatered mixed whit a hint of ecxitment built up inside of jay./div  
div data-p-id="145eee625249748e9ca84cab61b4e25d" he sat up suprised by the sudden strenght and then stood up out of the bed, slowly he aprotched the still sleeping nurse,/div  
div data-p-id="edbf120883688bce0a608c09ca4e3f77" /div  
div data-p-id="fe2b7ec3cee7258a081fea73807b4292"whit one swift movement he grabbed her head quicly bending it to one side cracking her neck, she dident even get to scream her eyes just widened pupills slowly driftig back in her head./div  
div data-p-id="e20352dcf1ef247c4eab10ad874a0049" /div  
div data-p-id="4024768cba4a39b0c6d2167374b924b7" letting go as the body dropped to the ground, he grind even wider wider that he'd ever done before. this was exciting...Jack would love this,/div  
div data-p-id="85f948ff892b1fa83d90887eb5ee1fbc" /div  
div data-p-id="feca004192ae2e0131219b56f12d4265"jay contineued walking out from the room to the corridor. it was empty for the moment but the boy could clearly hear footsteps aprotching and went in to an empty room, the door had a sign on it saying ¨surgury¨, it was empty of people but there was something else that caought Jays eye, medical instruments. he pickt up one of the blades, a bone saw./div  
div data-p-id="265b2fcfb6575958e0ed4ada7ceb7378" /div  
div data-p-id="1a63ff2b3b572df226e0529ee9b3dc19"finding him self wearing one of the hospitals sickly grean cloths and the number of pockets limeted to one he only got to grabb one more instrument, a syringe something jay could eaisly tell was filled whit a soporific./div  
div data-p-id="e651803e093d8460e3abf88926e8eaf5"after that he went out from the room keeping a look out for by passers, the weird feeling still boiling in his veins the only sound he could make out was the rain smattering against the hospital windows,/div  
div data-p-id="7bc7879244dc107d251d7641aa6ab4fe" /div  
div data-p-id="b3d1c2223666904256919e42f9c4cef9"he went in to a second room the wash room, he was confident to find some new cloths when a low voice was hear from behind./div  
div data-p-id="89be1120d42e0cbacbf46eee77766b76"./div  
div data-p-id="66f19a7db14f2f07392ee16dbdd687fe"¨I dont think your supose to be here ¨/div  
div data-p-id="c6080763fccca5a38a35cdb6a05a647e"Jay spunn around nearly tripping, it was one of the cleaners a well bouilt man a little bit taler than Jay himself. Jay keept quaiet./div  
div data-p-id="2fb88ff1916ec09131a517ec6813c76a"¨ would you pease tell me were you need to be, and i could help you... ¨/div  
div data-p-id="07ad126d48df61da7db83215d7e1f4f6" /div  
div data-p-id="9bf415880e68e80bf5c33838a22a3c62" his expression turned a little worried as he saw the weapond tightly clutshed in jays hand./div  
div data-p-id="f3b79eaffea8a6405c14615b312b295e" /div  
div data-p-id="f998cd7363d883b303abca581c88c446" The man took a step closer trying to dis arm the boy./div  
div data-p-id="e326feb4d3d886adc27cf46e3ece0a70" /div  
div data-p-id="4850de960bfbdcd25d95acc2d4fb0147" ¨ i dont think you should be playing whit that ¨/div  
div data-p-id="2a0846e1bd7523fdf8ed8b1db9fd8720" /div  
div data-p-id="4b5ae4dd0ce9357d7143e2e45aac93a8" but jay was faster and before the man knew what was happening jay was behind him peircing the syerling in the mans neck./div  
div data-p-id="9d3aae8929ad05b673ac69aea2d7ea7c" /div  
div data-p-id="ca34dcc554209526486ea8421718091c" jay got shaken of but the man was now unsteady on his feet from the overdose,/div  
div data-p-id="c79824a5dbb40c62ce3729e92317aa1a" takin the opertunety he slit his neck, the blood just flowed and the man growned holding his hands over the wound tears now streaming from his eyes and a gurgeling sound when he tryed to scream./div  
div data-p-id="9c3f8da4b0195673d765e4476f649ccb" jay grinned threw away the empty shoot, it was no longer of use to him./div  
div data-p-id="3e3cfb4b3b084e853a0b04ba654d7ccd" /div  
div data-p-id="084e6cade840474d941d1e883ed4339e" turning away from the body jay dident have time to change in to something more comfterball as foot steps was heard from outside./div  
div data-p-id="1d1678866685ed82fe3d6e806dc51160" /div  
div data-p-id="c9d74fd78ce50fefcacbdadb366742ca"he rushed to the door and dident halt when a scream was heard, another nurse was standing in the opening holding a clipboar tight to her chest, Jay launged at her making her fall over, once again using the bone saw to slit her throat./div  
div data-p-id="b4462e14ea493b874b7fe79e32684a53" /div  
div data-p-id="c8714fac8eb4272cdb2dd8fc79a95d17"unable to stay still for much longer Jay got up and rushed down the korridor bumping in to whoever was in his way,/div  
div data-p-id="df7536563830070b4be0def75032b35c" the satirs was the most dificoult part as Jays balance wasen't the best, but he did it whit a tight grip around the railing./div  
div data-p-id="1d9619b23465ee4057d2510ce400b802" now on the first floor he rushed for the excit./div  
div data-p-id="3905269af4c991b9e3d503d22c8cadf7" /div  
div data-p-id="c442c2bc406cae9c231756f6a1ebed7d" it seamed as the news of his ascaping hadent reatshed floor one yet,/div  
div data-p-id="4b88da4dbdc264ea6cd3dde1889de175" but he could hear loud voices and footsteps behind him,/div  
div data-p-id="a40a5e4df59729e88a67fc5288f2bc73" /div  
div data-p-id="effbbf59a404e0101cb76de0811b8893"But Jay just ran, ran out out in to the open heading for the forest that lay about a hundered meters from the hospital, he crossed the bussy road nearly getting himself runover by a truck./div  
div data-p-id="642d97c4c9c1b4b649bf6b46ece2a4b0" he fell down on the other side brusing his knees and hands but got up and ran in to the forest./div  
div data-p-id="1936692bd9236bfc98c6424f5312e58e" /div  
div data-p-id="33d4141ffe3e8d06c78707ab3fe2749f"someone had allready called the police beacouse loud syrens was heard in the distanse./div  
div data-p-id="95a59b120d7979f7dc3f5a22d6400ea1" Jay smiled wide as he ran, his legs seemed to work again or maybe it was just the adrenaline pullsing in his veins that made him feel like this./div  
div data-p-id="fb1b9504b8d4e5165f586fd2ee49fb6f" /div  
div data-p-id="7909491d46df29e28a8af7ba7369b3b8" he could hear dogs yelping making him push it even more, it wasen't before he entered an opend aria as his legs gave away./div  
div data-p-id="e379594050bea7f3b82e394a0789f04b" /div  
div data-p-id="fffc01d48073017b9591e262341842cb" jay fell, fell a cupel of meters, when he opned his eyes onece again he found himself on the lege of the opende aria, a big river whit black water was flowing furiusly nearly 8 meters from under him./div  
div data-p-id="00e3590e67d312ed085bb99a0db0a911" Jay was trapped whit no legs as suport he coulden't go anywere./div  
div data-p-id="23b87688f280494422424ba2c355c87f" the pine trees rusteled and about for men and one woman in police uniform was carefully closing in,/div  
div data-p-id="a41201c1ab7b47ae685d501704777960" /div  
div data-p-id="09e25e5ab37e2866d2c02472a0a17fd9"dogs yelping at their sides just waiting to attack./div  
div data-p-id="ecd83fc3ccb769049e81fa2d9ce49dfd" Jay backed away now sitting on the lege. ¨do not move ¨ one of the men in uniform ordered/div  
div data-p-id="efeeee8cc70f8fef95a60d24347aa545" ¨we are here to help you ¨said another, one of them closing up on him./div  
div data-p-id="ceaf41273b70a51b564f1909c7fab23e"jay flinshed for a second but then grind at them./div  
div data-p-id="11cf2b6e37c05a8db89d6b0082f50b9b" /div  
div data-p-id="d5de8557f8aeda81c09a20236c4e8715"¨ do you wanna know something ? ¨/div  
div data-p-id="10071697c84c614a10cef5ff0c06374f" the police who were getting closer stopped in his traks. ¨ we can take that conversation when we are at the station ¨/div  
div data-p-id="c23d8e77843cfa4fc78d0c768cdfcc07" /div  
div data-p-id="d23d410df008187375e39f67bff5b210"¨ its raning today ¨/div  
div data-p-id="b771c441d0979bc4c750b3207c279d91" /div  
div data-p-id="5cfeeb7f1e04907ef1358e09e52b713a"that was the last words Jay uttered as he let go of the lege and let his body fall a big ecited smile on his face./div  
div data-p-id="745b30fec7eb1011eb4aaad967228878"all the police thrusted forward as he fell but when they reatshed the ege nothing but black water could be seen./div  
div data-p-id="1651f8ef114b809d74f622c74d0f441c" /div  
/div 


End file.
